


Replacement

by vassalady



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Androids, Ficlet, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky buys an android that is an exact replica of Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> Steve's dead in this. Absolute Boyfriend/Zettai Kareshi fusion sort of.

“It’s all set for you, Mr. Barnes.”

Bucky’s mouth felt dry. He couldn’t believe it. Steve was here, in front of him. At least, he looked remarkably like Steve. It wasn’t, of course. Bucky had used up everything he had to buy this.

“Is there anything I should know?” he managed to ask.

Mr. Stark held out a clipboard. “Sign here, and then you can do, quite literally, anything to it. If you ask me, I’d pop right into the bedroom, but-”

Bucky broke the pen by accident. He apologized, and Stark gave a shrug before fishing a new one out of his briefcase. Bucky signed quickly and handed it back to Stark.

“Remember, kid, this isn’t a person. It’s a machine. An android.”

“I-” Bucky swallowed. It looked so much like Steve. “I know.”

The paperwork done and Bucky’s life savings all with Howard Stark and Stark Enterprises, he left Bucky with a cheery wave.

That left Bucky alone with… it. 

“What can I do for you?” the android said. 

Fuck, it even sounded like Steve. If Bucky didn’t know, he’d believe that it was Steve here with him now. He felt something in his gut twist. If only he could have the real Steve, if he wasn’t dead but here with Bucky now…

“You’re crying.”

It looked at Bucky with that same concerned face Steve always wore. Bucky took an unsteady breath and rubbed at his eyes. “I’m not,” he said. “So what exactly do I do with you?”

The android smiled. “Whatever you like. I’m here for you, Bucky. I always will be.”

Part of Bucky wanted to run away. If he wasn’t in the same room as it, he could pretend Steve really was here. But what the hell was he thinking, trying to replace Steve? Nothing could do that, especially not a pile of circuitry and fake skin.

It reached out a hand and took Bucky’s The fake skin felt real, too, soft and warm. It wasn’t fair. Stark had done too good a job.

Before he knew it, Bucky was pulling Steve in for a kiss, desperate. He felt like he was drowning, and there was only one thing that could bring him back.

He felt ill afterwards, but while he fucked this new Steve, who moaned and begged almost as well as the real Steve, Bucky didn’t care. He cried out Steve’s name as he came. Steve kissed his lips with such passion, it had to be real. It had to be Steve. Bucky needed it to be Steve.

Bucky was disgusted with himself. It didn’t, however, stop him from fucking or kissing or loving this replacement Steve.

Bucky had, after all, nothing else left except for this.


End file.
